Sleeping With The Enemy
by Toria6988
Summary: it's the sequel to camping with the enemy. what happens when casey finds out derek cheated on her and she leaves him. she runs into him two years later literally but when derek doesn't recognize her she decides to play a little game. Read and review
1. Marissa

Hey Everyone, Sorry it took me so long to get this up

Hey Everyone, Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I moved and got a job so I've been really busy, but since everyone wants a sequel, I'm makin one. This is the story of Derek and casey as an engaged couple and after they get married.

Unfortunately I do not own Life With Derek.

"Casey honey?" casey looked from the computer and smiled.

"I'm in here Derek." Derek walked into the office and looked around for her. When he didn't see her, he frowned. Where could she be? He was about to leave, when something jumped on his back. "What The!" when he heard giggling he smiled and knew it was his fiancée. "Miss Casey what are you up to?" "I don't know. I'll let you know when I find out." He smiled. He was about to flip her over and tickle her when his phone rang. "Hey Case? I need to take this call. Excuse me for a moment." Casey kissed his cheek and went into their room as he stepped outside. He didn't notice Casey open their window and watch him.

"Hello...Marissa? why are you calling? I'm with my fiancée…….Because I love her…….it was a one time thing…..i was drunk……..it was a month ago…..Marissa stop calling…….i don't love you. I barely even like you." Derek was so busy arguing he didn't notice Emily some up behind him, until he felt his phone being ripped out of his hand. He knew he was in trouble when Emily started talking to Marissa.

"Hello Marissa…no this is his fiancée's best friend…his girlfriend...oh why don't you come here and say that...really? When...the day after he proposed to Casey...umm he's going to have to call you back…bye." Emily turned around and glared at Derek.

"You are such an idiot. You know what? I came here to give you a birthday gift but I don't even want to look at you. Tell Casey I love her. Bye asshole." Derek sighed and walked inside. When he entered their bedroom he saw Casey sitting on the love seat. He walked over and was about to hug her when she looked at him and went into the bathroom. He heard the shower start and he heard her start singing unfaithful.

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company

Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
_**I can see him dying **_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer **_

_**I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well **_

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer **_

_**His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) **_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer) **_

_**No no no no **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

Derek sat on the bed. She knew. How could she know? He looked over to the window and saw it was wide open. She had heard him. When she walked out she just looked at him.

"When?" sighing he answered her question. "The day after I proposed."

"WHAT?" "I'm sorry case. Sam took me out and got me drunk. He then sent a girl after me. I don't remember anything. I promise I would never hurt you on purpose or even on accident if I could help it." "Derek I love you, but it's over. You promised to always be there. I don't think I would have ever found out if I hadn't overheard you."

"Casey!" "No Derek. I'm going home. Don't come after me." Casey packed a suitcase and turned towards Derek. "It's over for good Derek." With that she turned and left, leaving Derek to cry into his hands.

Toria's corner of books.

Ok I need feedback on what you think


	2. SORRY

Hey guys I have a whole chapter waiting, but until I get some more reviews im not posting anymore sorry!


	3. Tainted Love

We all know I do not own it.

Casey sat in her car in front of her previous home, she sat staring in space as tears trickled down her face. 'why did he have to ruin it? It was perfect. Stupid Sam. he just had to intervene. Always jealous, always trying to get Derek back for stealing 'the love of his life' yeah he' just mad cause Derek screwed me first. Now I hate them both. Okay I need to stop this train of thought.' Casey shook her head, wiped her eyes and slipped out of the car. By the time she reached the first step, the door was opened and out stepped Derek. When Casey saw him, she turned around and started to walk away, Derek not wanting to be ignored grabbed Casey around the waist and hauled her inside and up to his old bedroom. When he finally set her down she hit him and then glared at him."

"what do you want Derek?"

"to talk to you. To explain."

"Fuck you."

"No problem." With that Derek slammed her against the wall and roughly kissed her. "I hate you Derek."

"Yeah well im not to fond of you right now either. You're too pigheaded." Derek lifted her up higher and kissed her even higher, this time she kissed him back, when she pulled away, he set let her go. When he went to walk out she spun him around and shoved him against the wall. He smirked at her and kissed her. "still hate me?" "with a passion." "good, cause I hate you now." With a sneer, he pulled her roughly to him and attacked her neck when she moaned he took her leg and put it against his hip so he could pull her closer. She moaned again and he descended downwards. When he reached her breasts she pulled away. She shoved him out of the way and walked out of the room. She had just reached her room and was about to close the door, when it was thrown open, Derek stalked inside and slammed the door shut and locking it behind him.

"dear sweet Casey, this isn't over." "It is if I say it is. And its over."

Derek smirked and picked her up roughly, sneering, Casey wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed her lips against him. "this is dirty Derek." Yeah I know. That's what makes it so good." :I still hate you" In the midst of banging Casey against random walls and disrobing a song he had recently heard played through his mind.

**"****Give me Your dirty love Like you might surrender To some dragon in your dreams Your dirty love Give me Like a pink donation To the dragon in your dreams I don't need your sweet devotion I don't want your cheap emotion Just whip me up some dragon lotion For your dirty love Your dirty love Give me In your daddy's bottom drawer Like some tacky little pamphlet Give me Your dirty love I don't believe you have ever seen That book before I don't need no consolation I don't want your reservation I only got one destination An' that's your dirty love Your dirty love Give me Just like your mama Make her fuzzy poodle do Give me Your dirty love Make that nasty poodle chew The way your mama And your little-bo-peep diploma I'll ignore your cheap aroma I'll just put you in a coma THE POODLE BITES! With some dirty love THE POODLE CHEWS IT! (Come on, Frenchie) THE POODLE BITES! (Snap it!) (Come on, Frenchie) THE POODLE CHEWS IT! (Snap it!)"**

when Casey and Derek finally awoke, it was to the sounds of their family, retuning home. When this finally processed they hurriedly found their clothes and dressed as quickly as they could. Casey, realizing what she had just done turned on Derek. "Ugggghhhh. I can't believe it. I HATE YOU, YOU CHEATING BASTARD."

"So you've said a millon times in the past thirty minutes."

"and you still did what you did."

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining. All I heard were moans and 'faster , faster.' Oh and the worn out phrase ' I hate you'."

"Agggghhhhhh. Get out of my face and out of my life." Derek growled and opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"No problem. You were to high maintenance anyway. I think I'll go see Marissa." Casey screeched and lunged at him "You asshole!" upon hearing the ungodly like scream the McDonald-Venturi ran upstairs to see what was going on. When they reached the hallway they gaspen in shock, there Casey and Derek were rolling on the florr wrestling and fighting. They were equally shocked when Derek stood up and yanked Casey up and slammed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers, and continued battling by pinning each other against various walls all the while mumbling "I hate you" and "It's so over" the two would have ended up having sex yet again if Nora and George had not cleared their throats. When Casey and Derek heard the noise the pulled apart so fast it left them dizzy.

Toria's corner of books

Soooo what did you think!


	4. Sorry it took so long

I don't own shit.

Ok people I know it's been a long, long time but I have a reason for not updating. I moved states then moved back. started college, dropped out of college. Then I started San Diego Job Corps. I have been put on medical leave so this story will be finished. I promise to make the chapters clean and understandable. expect a new chapter tomorrow


	5. Alyisia

We all know I have no claim to it

We all know I have no claim to it.

"Casey? Derek? Will someone please explain what is going on? Nora looked at Casey with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Nothing mom. Derek and I just broke up is all."

_**Two years later (Casey pov)**_

It's been two years and I have seen him not once. Every now and then I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left him, then I remember Marissa. I hear they're together, have been for a year and a half, but I don't let it get to me. Too much.

(_**Derek pov)**_

It's been two years and I haven't seen Casey once. Every waking moment I wish I hadn't cheated on her, but I did. And I really can't change the past. I've been with Marissa for a year and a half, but that ended this morning when I found out my son wasn't really my son. She told me we had never had sex when I was with Casey. Well shit happens I just wish I could see her.

_**(Regular pov)**_

Three cups of coffee and a bag of bagels and a newspaper in hands, Casey was trying to maneuver her way down the street. It didn't help that she was thinking of Derek. It was getting close to the anniversary of their engagement. She hadn't seen him in almost two years. She could vividly remember the last time she saw him. It was at her parents' house. She had just found out about Marissa and they had fucked and nearly did it again in front of her parents. She had made the decision not to go to the family get reunions, but when her mom visited her she would tell her about him, and his kid. She missed him. She had forgiven him long ago, but her pride yearned for revenge.

In the midst of her thinking Casey ran into something warm and hard, causing her to spill coffee all over herself and the thing she ran into. In the middle of apologizing she looked up and gasped. She was looking into eyes she hadn't seen in two years.

"Derek?" he looked curios, "Do I know you miss?" Casey was surprised. Sure her mom told her she had grown up in the past two years and didn't look the same, but she never expected Derek not recognize her. Then a thought struck her, she could get the revenge she'd been dying to get. Her plan started to formulate.

"Yeah I went to high school with you we even dated briefly."

"You would think I would remember a pretty face. What's your name?"

"Alyisia."

"I don't remember any Alyisia, but how about I get to know you now?"

"Ok."

REVIEWSSSSS


	6. Casey? Alyisia? WHAT?

I own nothing

I own nothing

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

(Derek's POV)

Why is she singing that song? It's so sad. And why does her voice seem so familiar? I feel like I've heard it before. No, I know I've heard it before I just can't place it. I can't believe I let her drag me to a karaoke bar. All she had to do was turn those amazingly beautiful eyes on me and I was saying yes. She's absolutely beautiful. She reminds me of Casey. God I miss her, I can't believe Marissa and her lies.

(Casey POV)

Now that I have my chance I'm gonna grill him on Miss Priss Marissa.

(Normal POV)

"So Derek, have you ever been in love?" Something about they way she looked in the light unnerved him, she looked so much like Casey.

"Yes I have." "What happened?"

"Long Story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Her name is Casey and she's my step-sister I haven't seen her in a year or two. Well anyways she was dating my best friend Sam, and I was uber jealous so I was a dick to her. I started picking fights and pretty soon we were constantly fighting. We would fight so bad our parents sent on a camping trip where we had to share the same RV, and within a day or so we had admitted we loved each other. One thing led to another and we ended up fighting and she ran off she was gone for like eight hours and it was pouring rain, I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. I figured I should call our parents but I wanted to find her, so I went out in the rain and searched for her. I found her in a picnic site huddled in a ball shivering and barley coherent. I took her back to the RV bathed her in hot water and dressed her in warm clothes, but she died in my arms. I called her mom and the next thing you know Casey was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to monitors, alive but barely. I was lost. I had finally admitted my feelings and I was about to lose the love of my life. I was sitting in her room holding her hand and crying when she woke up. I was so happy. She got out of the hospital a month later and we were engaged on her birthday. Sam threw me a sort of bachelor's party and made me believe I had sex with this girl called Marissa. The guilt ate at me forever. Well Marissa made a scene and Casey left me. Turns out I never did anything with her. Her son isn't mine. I blew it when I found out. Sam planned this so he could get back with Casey. I don't know id it worked. All I know is that there isn't a day that I don't think of her."

Casey looked at him and excused herself. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. Sitting on the sink countertop she dialed a number and listened to the ring.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"…Casey."

"Omg. Casey. Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Derek I know about Marissa."

"I know that's why we broke up."

"No. I know the truth. I know you never did anything with her."

"How?"

"Alyisia."

Casey walked out into the Karaoke bar and stood a few feet behind him.

"What how?"

"Look behind you."

Derek turned but was confused when he saw Alyisia on the phone.

"I see Alyisia."

"No you see me."

Derek hung up the phone and walked over to her,

"Casey?" Casey nodded. Then turned and walked out of the Bar.


End file.
